Maintaining a clean automobile windshield is a necessary step in ensuring driving safety. This task is exceedingly difficult in those areas where cold weather seasons exist. While windshield wipers and washing spray do an adequate job of keeping the windshield area clean while driving, they cannot cope with huge ice and snow buildup that accumulates while the vehicle is parked. Situations such as this require the driver to get out an ice scraper and physically remove the buildup. Such a task takes a great deal of time to do properly as the frozen ice and snow is often quite difficult to remove by even the strongest person. Further, it is not a pleasant task in freezing temperatures, as even gloves do not always prevent hands from becoming numb. Thus, many drivers only clear a small spot in the center of the windshield—just enough to see out. This results in a dangerous driving condition, not only for the driver, but for any others who may be sharing the road with them.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which motorists can easily and quickly remove ice and snow from motor vehicle windshields. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,705, filed by Schouten and Kingsberry, discloses a multifunctional cleaning device having a collapsible handle. This patent does not appear to disclose a windshield ice scraper with an integral fluid container that is capable of dispensing de-icing fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,255 filed by Kim discloses a scraper or squeegee with curved blade surfaces. This patent does not appear to disclose a windshield ice scraper with an integral fluid container that is capable of dispensing de-icing fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. D 407,876 filed by Ward discloses a window cleaning set including a dispensing handle. This design patent does not appear to disclose the same ornamental or industrial design characteristics of the instant invention and further does not appear to disclose a disclose a windshield ice scraper that possesses an integral fluid container that dispenses the de-icing fluid through the scraper portion of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. D 388,570 filed by Humphries discloses a combined fluid container and ice scraper. This design patent does not appear to disclose the same ornamental or industrial design characteristics of the instant invention and further does not appear to disclose a disclose a windshield ice scraper that possesses an integral fluid container that dispenses the de-icing fluid through the scraper portion of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. D 355,529 filed by Tsai combined brush ice scraper, squeegee and fluid dispenser. This design patent does not appear to disclose the same ornamental or industrial design characteristics of the instant invention and further does not appear to disclose a disclose a windshield ice scraper that possesses an integral fluid container that dispenses the de-icing fluid through the scraper portion of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. D 308,139 filed by Viner discloses a triple head surface cleaning device. This design patent does not appear to disclose the same ornamental or industrial design characteristics of the instant invention and further does not appear to disclose a disclose a windshield ice scraper that possesses an integral fluid container that dispenses the de-icing fluid through the scraper portion of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,386 filed by Re discloses a combined manual implement for window snow removal, ice scraping, washing and drying, for vehicles in general. This patent does not appear to disclose a windshield ice scraper with an integral fluid container that is capable of dispensing de-icing fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,301 filed by Sicotte discloses a compact multi-function glass cleaning device. This patent does not appear to disclose a windshield ice scraper that possesses an integral fluid container that dispenses the de-icing fluid through the scraper portion of the apparatus.
The prior art appears to disclose ice scrapers with integral fluid compartments. The prior art does not appear to disclose a windshield ice scraper with de-icing capabilities that possesses a spraying mechanism located on the scraper blades.